


Look at Where We Are

by psydog



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psydog/pseuds/psydog
Summary: Prompt #171: Sugar daddy!kyungsoo who pays college student!jongin to fuck him





	Look at Where We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the bottomsoofest mods for arranging this ficfest, also my beta Jade for all the assistance! I hope the prompter would enjoy this (this is my first time writing something like this so i hope this doesn’t seem off;;)

 

//

 

Look at Where We Are

 

//

 

The clock ticks too slowly for Kyungsoo's liking. He leans back on his chair, takes another sip of his iced americano as his eyes set to one of his employees explaining a some points. There is a presentation in front of him and several managers discussing about their soon to be released new game and how they would go with the marketing plan. Actually, Kyungsoo had already read all the reports regarding this matter thoroughly and clearly stated his approval, but a meeting still had to be made anyway. He knows, and he should not complain because that's how the procedure goes. However, he can't help but wished he wasn't there in the meeting room at that time. He was imagining that he's doing something else, with a certain someone.

Kyungsoo wishes he could steal a glance to his cellphone and probably sent some messages to that certain individual whom he longs to see.

“So what do you think, Mr. Do? Which plan do you think would be suitable for this product launching?”

Kyungsoo smacks his lip, reaching for his tablet beside him and revisits the document as his employees looked at him expectantly. He still has a long way to go, and even after he approved the plan officially, they will still have to talk about the budgeting and other necessary action. It will be long and definitely boring, but at least good things come for those who wait.

Or so he believed.

//

Smoking break never felt this great; the moment they finished half of the meeting, Kyungsoo finally can dismissed them temporarily and he's finally alone. Those guys must have some more coffees at the shop while chit-chatting, but Kyungsoo prefers to be alone with a lit up cigarette dangling between his lips, as he fishs out his cellphone from the pocket of his suits. Kyungsoo takes a long drag followed with a deliberate puff as his thumb hovered over his phone screen, opening his chatting platform and starts typing.

>> _Hey there._

The message is sent but Kyungsoo pauses his typing for a moment. His mind forms sentences as he carefully pour it down the to the chat box. When he re-read it, Kyungsoo clicks his tongue and shook his head, deleting the message and types it all over again.

>> _Are you in Seoul right now?_

Send. A part of Kyungsoo wished the recipient would read it at once and replied, yet the other wished for the opposite. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and reassures himself that he made a right move. He didn't seem too demanding in the chat, everything stayed casual just like how both of them wanted to be. The cigarette slowly burns to shorten, yet there is still  no read mark let alone a reply, so Kyungsoo takes one last drag of smoke before he lit it off and prepares to get back to work.

Right then, his phone beeps and shows one new message notification. Kyungsoo glances briefly at his watch; there was still a little time.

 **KJI >>** _Yeah_

 **KJI >>** _Can't really goes anywhere this week. Exams and all that shit_

Kyungsoo gulps, it takes all his courage to text his next reply.

 **> > ** _Do you have some time this weekend?_

Kyungsoo nibbles his lip, wondering if he seems needy just now – he might have, but the thought can go and fuck off for now.

 **KJI >> ** _I guess_

 **KJI >> ** _Wanna hang out?_

Kyungsoo exhales out of relieves.

 **> > ** _Yes, I do._

 **> > ** _What about 6 PM?_

 **> > ** _I'll pick you up._

There is another pause that tickles Kyungsoo’s anxiety a little, but then comes the reply.

 **KJI >> ** _Sure_

 **KJI >> ** _See ya there then_

Kyungsoo re-reads his chat all over again before he put his phone back to his pocket. He then throws his cigarette stick into the bin, tuck his outfit a little and walks back to his office.

He can’t wait to reward himself.

//

Friday evening, Kyungsoo parks his car at a park building in a college. He checks himself out in the glass window of his car. Kyungsoo has his specs on, bangs down, with his loose baby pink sweater and blue denim pants. This way, hopefully no one can tell this is _that_ Do Kyungsoo. He wants to be seen as a mere student without giving out any single hint that he is a twenty-eight years old man. He even rides his Hyundai Santa Fe today instead of his beloved Audi A6. Kyungsoo looks around andwalks out of the parking lot. Carrying his almost empty rucksack – it was just a prop anyway, and get to the meeting point he agreed to this afternoon. He sits on one of the available couch and waits. Still several minutes until 6 PM, he came a little earlier out of habit. According to his last chat, that person will finish his last class at five but has an appointment with his friends to discuss something after – some troublesome crap, as he addressed.

The urge to smoke tends to rise at a time like this, but Kyungsoo tries to tone it down since he doesn't want to reek, he enjoys the scent of cigarette better on that person anyway. It's somehow alluring, thick and just so like him. Kyungsoo can’t stop swimming down into his imagination as he closes his eyes for a second, only to get startled by a rather familiar voice calling out for him.

“There you are, huh?” Kyungsoo watches him step closer, and Kyungsoo feels  himself gulping at the sight. Just one look and Kyungsoo might drool if he has no self control. Tall figure, firm legs, broad shoulder and sunkissed skin, the great features makes him look so annoyingly attractive even when he’s just wearing a simple t-shirt with denim pants and jacket. Kyungsoo also notices a brand new piercing at his bottom lip, he also seems to get an undercut recently because the last time they sent each other pictures the hair wasn't styled like that.

“Hi there, _Sajangnim_ ,” the person smirks and Kyungsoo has to clench on his knee.

“Just how many times already have I told you to drop that manner, Kim Jongin?”

Jongin only chuckles lowly, making a surrender-like gesture with his hands, “Anyway, where do we wanna go?”

Kyungsoo calculates in his brain; he already reserved a penthouse and if Jongin is hungry he can just eat whatever they provide there. However, both of them apparently in need of some good refreshing, so instead of going straight to the penthouse, Kyungsoo would like to open for a suggestion.

“Are you hungry?” he looks up at Jongin.

“A little, yeah. I know a good place for tteokbokki. Wanna go there? If you are okay with such thing, really.” Jongin teasingly grins and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

“Let's go then,” Kyungsoo sits up, and walks with Jongin beside him.

“I brought some masks if you want one,” Jongin offers after noticing how Kyungsoo keeps his head down slightly and fixes his specs, as if  he doesn't want any unwanted people seeing a single glimpse of him.

“It's fine like this for now. Come on.”

//

Jongin orders one portion of tteokbokki while Kyungsoo just sits and watches him eat. Even though it is nothing as foreign as what Jongin implied earlier, it's been awhile since the last time he ate any street food. Kyungsoo remembered it was tasty, so maybe he wants  to try. “You wanna have some?” Jongin glances at him, catching Kyungsoo's observant eyes on the dish in front of him. Kyungsoo partes his lips, letting Jongin feeds him slowly. Kyungsoo munches it, but the sauce smeares a little at the corner of his lips, so Jongin wipes it off with his thumb, while Kyungsoo makes an accidental lick to Jongin's finger.

“There is no need to do that, actually,” Kyungsoo gets some tissue and cleans his mouth.

“Oh? Do you prefer me to lick it clean instead?”

Kyungsoo almost glares at Jongin, but Jongin snickers. “Come on, I just wanted to ease you a little! You've been looking tense and a little flushed too, so I wonder if you are okay.”

Kyungsoo touched his own face, “I'm fine. It's just, I applied something to my face so that it won't looked too dull or pale.”

“Ooh, really? On your lips too?”

“Just some lipbalm, but I guess it added a little color.”

Jongin leaned his chin to his hand and hums, “I see then...is that all because you wanted to see me?”

Kyungsoo snorts, “I just prefer to look presentable all the time for myself.”

“Well,” Jongin nods, “You look really cute, though.”

//

Kyungsoo insists to be the one paying despite Jongin being is the one who eats. It's always like that between them, it was not the only time or the  only thing Kyungsoo did for Jongin so far. He bought Jongin a wrist watch before, and then sneakers, jackets and many more things Jongin couldn't recall them precisely anymore. Kyungsoo is always so royal to him, loves to treat him and buy him things, but they are no lovers. There is something specific going on between them, but definitely not that one.

As they finally reach the parking lot and ready to get in the car, Kyungsoo casually hands Jongin the key, “You drive,” he said. Jongin only hums as he accepts it. Once the car starts and Jongin wears his seatbelt on, but he felt a pair leg comfortably positioning itself around him, trapping him in the middle. There is not enough light, but Jongin can see the flush cheeks and his lips can feel another pair softly grazes his, nibbling on them before a warm tongue sneaks into his mouth briefly.

“Somebody is being impatient right now, hmm,” Jongin nuzzles Kyungsoo’s neck, as the owner breathes heavily while having his arms around Jongin's shoulder, slightly humps himself against Jongin's girth. “Don't you think this is inappropriate, baby boy?”

Jongin feels Kyungsoo clawing the front of his shirt, “I'm sorry, it's just...I have a surprise and I just can't wait to show it to you...” Kyungsoo said shamefully.

Jongin perks up over the statement, “Oh, really?” Kyungsoo nods shyly as Jongin brushs Kyungsoo's lips with his thumb, “That's really thoughtful of you, kitten. Thank you,” he smiles warmly.

“Only for you,” Kyungsoo shudders.

“Well then,” Jongin grab Kyungsoo's hips, “Since you are impatient already, let's get going now. Go back to your seat and stay behave, kitten. Can you do that for me?” Kyungsoo nods again, slowly shifting himself onto his seat. “Also, do not touch me while I'm driving, okay?”

Kyungsoo couldn't say anything to disagree to that. At least, if he can be good, Jongin will reward him something, and it will be worth the wait. So Kyungsoo just obeys, as he sits patiently with a little discomfort.

//

Their first meeting was at a bar. Jongin was merely following his college friends for some hang out, despite of not really into such thing himself. He met Kyungsoo, eye on eye, and thought  that the aloof man who sat on his own was really pretty and something about him pulled him in. Jongin thought Kyungsoo must be around his age even though Kyungsoo dressed almost too formally. But screw that, because they ended up banging in the restroom anyway. It was the first time which led to more personal contact and then second time banging, third, and so on. Jongin never really cared about Kyungsoo's background, except he began questioning when Kyungsoo started to frequently showered him with presents, just because, according to the person himself, he _can_. Jongin is not even that desperate financially. Until later he figured that Kyungsoo is a CEO of a game company.

 _“Now that you know the truth, are we going to stop what we are doing?”_ Jongin reminisced the moment Kyungsoo and him talked this over. _He shook his head._

_“Just find it a little odd” Jongin replied._

_“What can we do to make it a little less odd, then?”_

_Jongin tilted his head before uttering an answer that just randomly crossed his mind, “You can give me cash for every time I fuck you,” he didn't actually mean it._

_“Deal.”_

//

Jongin only notices that Kyungsoo had been averting his gaze, all the way since they drop off the car and get in to the elevator, much to his dismay because he gets more chance to scrutinize Kyungsoo’s looks today. When they stand side by side like this, Jongin realizes how petite Kyungsoo is, even more with that kind of outfit. He looks young; nobody would think or even believe that he is a twenty eight years old man running a company while being in charge of hundreds of employees. Meanwhile there is Jongin, taller almost by a head of Kyungsoo, sculpted jaw, firm muscles with slight stubble. Seeing their reflection in the mirror, Jongin thinks that everyone must see him as Kyungsoo’s college senior instead of the other way around. Jongin keeps watching Kyungsoo, finally deciding to break the silence between them by touching Kyungsoo’s chin, gently turn his face to look at Jongin as the latter leans over to kiss him. Jongin hears Kyungsoo gasp, unmoving at the first ministrations Jongin did against his lips. But the small hands that was spontaneously clawing on his arm earlier starts to loosen up as Kyungsoo, with a little hesitance, moves his arms around Jongin, who corners him against the wall. Jongin sneaks his tongue in, licking around Kyungsoo’s mouth very briefly before he pulled away as he nibbled Kyungsoo’s bottom lip between his teeth, only to let it go completely and gives them a chance to finally breathe again.

Those eyes are now half-lidded while looking up at Jongin, lips pinkish and shiny after a heated kiss. Jongin wonders if there is anyone else beside him who gets the privilege to see Kyungsoo like this. That cold, calm and collected CEO to be so intoxicated and breathless just from a kiss. Jongin is about to lean in again and claims another kiss, but the elevator pings when they arrive at the room. Right then and there, Jongin lifts Kyungsoo into his arms. This time there is no resistance or doubt in Kyungsoo to completely drown himself onto Jongin. As soon as the elevator’s door completely shut, _Kyungsoo knows he finally can have himself to belong to Jongin_. Kyungsoo wants to be used by the other man so bad. He wants to be good and he will be good for Jongin.

//

There is a soft thud as soon as Jongin pushes Kyungsoo gently on to the king sized bed. Despite the large penthouse they come too, full of furniture and other rooms they can make use of, both of them think that bed is the most needed. Jongin licks his lips as he looks at Kyungsoo helplessly panting and spread open for him. Jongin takes off Kyungsoo’s spec before he brushes his lips against the elder’s once again, hands now sneaking under Kyungsoo’s sweater, feeling up the warm and soft skin until both of Jongin’s thumb grazes on the semi-hardened nipples, making Kyungsoo jolts.

“If only you could look at yourself baby,” Jongin pulls back, admiring Kyungsoo’s beauty and the blush adoring his face, “Strip yourself for me, darling, I’ll be watching you, and then take off my clothes for me. Can you do that, hm?”

Kyungsoo didn’t nod, he slowly moves his body instead, sitting down and begins to strip himself, looking so humiliated to have Jongin’s eyes watching him, so close and intense. Kyungsoo feels like a prey ready to be savored. Kyungsoo then unhooked his trousers, pulling it down and Jongin smirks when he notices Kyungsoo wearing a white lacy pantie that hugged his ass perfectly. “Don’t stop baby, didn’t I tell you to strip?”

Kyungsoo bites his lips, this time noding lightly as he slowly grips the hems of his sweater and pulls it up, revealing his milky unblemished skin and pretty pink nipples for Jongin’s eyes to feast upon. The direct contact with the air send shivers through Kyungsoo’s skin and he winces, but Kyungsoo knows he must not pause his act even just a second longer because Jongin will not be pleased. Kyungsoo wants to be nothing but good. “Yes, pretty...just like that...you’re so good to me, baby...”

The older man blushes, his chest pools with warmth over the compliment but Kyungsoo tries to not get overwhelmed. Once he’s fully naked – spare the lacy panties he’s still wearing, Kyungsoo moves and starts to undress Jongin, who seems to enjoy those small fingers roam around his clothed skin. First it was the denim jacket, and then the shirt, the belt. _For that last part, Kyungsoo almost being too impatient if only he didn’t put more power to hold back._ Jongin chuckles over this, firmly grabbing Kyungsoo’s wrist to get his hand away from Jongin’s crotch. “Crawl on top of me, pretty boy, come on,” Jongin says as he lays on his back, placing a pillow under his head for support. Kyungsoo doesn’t know where this might leads to, he only knows that he wants to obey Jongin. So he did, slowly crawls over Jongin as the younger man guides his hips up and up, “Higher baby, just a little more, yes, perfect.”

Kyungsoo now has his chest right on top of Jongin, it’s so close and just by leaning forward slightly, Jongin’s mouth can capture his nipple easily. Wet tongue playfully flicks against the hard nub only to make it even harder. Kyungsoo spontaneously moans, hands on Jongin’s hair. “I love your nipples baby, they’re so pink and pretty,” Jongin hums. “So sensitive, so perfect, just a little making out earlier and they got hard already, yeah?” Jongin turns his head to the other one, “So cute, so lovely,” Kyungsoo can only shudders above Jongin, trying to keep his grip so he won’t lose his balance.

“Jongin I- mmm, I c-can’t” Kyungsoo mewls, hands gripping Jongin’s scalp tighter, trying to breath properly when he notices a stitch mark on Jongin’s temple. Kyungsoo narrowes his eyes, fingers gently rubs the scar. It still looks like the wound just healed recently. “What’s this?” he frowns, looking down at Jongin while practically sitting on Jongin’s stomach.

“Oh, this one?” Jongin reachs the scar on his temple, “Just some minor incident during my last hike in Chiang Mai, I guess.”

“You didn’t tell me anything,” Kyungsoo draws a soothing circle around the scar.

“Should I? It’s been over a month, though,” Jongin shrugs, only realized it just now that their last meeting was quite awhile ago. Kyungsoo only hums as he feels Jongin slowly turning their position around, now with Kyungsoo kneeling while Jongin on his back, touching him from behind, “Aww, is _sajangnim_ worried?” Jongin says in a playful mocking tone, but Kyungsoo – who wished that he can smack Jongin right then for dropping the _sajangnim_ again, couldn’t really make any sensible response with the rough hands touching his skin, panting when fingers pres against his rib and stomach while Jongin’s lips trail at the back of his neck, “But shouldn’t you worried over yourself? I think you’ve become skinnier than the last time we see each other, aren’t you? Do you even eat properly, hmm? Baby?”

Kyungsoo flinchs, not because of Jongin’s act this time, but from his words, “Why do you wanna know?” he struggles to ask.

“I’m just returning a concern, you know. Doing proper human relationship and all,” Kyungsoo can hear Jongin smirking behind him, and the reply, Kyungsoo got to admit, makes his heart clench a little with a pain a little hard to ignore. “Tell me what you want me to do, baby,” Jongin settles his hands down to Kyungsoo’s hips, playing with the rim of Kyungsoo’s panty.

Kyungsoo gulpes, before he licks his lips and bashfully respond.

“E-eat me out.”

“Say please?”

“ _Pretty please._ ”

//

There is something that Kyungsoo doesn’t know about Jongin, that the elder’s caring question about Jongin’s scar almost makes the younger’s heart burst. But Jongin is an expert at hiding things behind his sleeves, so he doesn’t let any single hint of his feelings shown. This is how their relationship is, and they mutually agreed that it will stay this way, because it’s the only thing that works, and it’s the only way that is acceptable and normal for them. It’s not like Kyungsoo would want him any other way, so in an event where Jongin’s feelings starts to get involved, it will be his own responsibility, and he will not dragging the other man with him. It’s stupid and any idea for romantic relationship should just get thrown into a ditch so Jongin can spare himself from a heartbreak.

Jongin pulls the panty down slowly, dropping a kiss to each plush cheek, fingers tracing the crevices of Kyungsoo’s ass until his index finger stuck on something.

“It’s a buttplug,” Kyungsoo replies in advance, “I-I’m just thinking that- that it’s been awhile since we have sex and-“ Kyungsoo cries when Jongin tug the plug briefly only to push it back inside again, “And I want to be ready for you...” Jongin holds back a groan, it’s ridiculous how Kyungsoo could just push him to his limit too soon, making him wanted to shove Kyungsoo down andthrust into the petite body hard and rough.

“Shoulders down for me, darling,” Jongin says, tugging out the buttplug almost harshly before he finally dip his nose to the crevices of Kyungsoo’s ass, lips moving against the rim so deliberately as if he was tasting a very delicious meal. His hands grabbing both of the cheeks apart, giving himself more access to lick and nibble around the rim, enjoying the raw taste of Kyungsoo mixed with some remaining dried lube. “Don’t muffle yourself, baby. I want you to be loud, I want you to let me know that I make you lose control, come on,” he lightly spanks Kyungsoo’s ass, making the elder moans loudly this time, finally letting go of the sheet he was biting on to hold his voice down. Kyungsoo feels Jongin takes a distance of his ass then to press his fingers around his rim, before finally inserting one finger into his hole.

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo gasps loudly, precum started to drip down from his dick, “It’s too much...too good...”

“Is that so?” Jongin asks playfully, stretching the muscles with his finger and then dips his mouth down again to lick at the rim, making a circulating motion around it while jerking Kyungsoo’s dick gently. Kyungsoo shudders from the treatment and tease, involuntarily moves his ass back to Jongin’s face, who responds with stronger press of tongue against Kyungsoo’s ring of muscles only to plunge his tongue into the hole.

“Fuck, Kyungsoo, you’re making me so hard,” Jongin smacks Kyungsoo’s ass once again, now changing his position into sitting, “Suck me now, and don’t you dare to touch yourself or grind yourself against the sheet, okay? Naughty boys don’t deserve to come.”

Without saying anything, Kyungsoo follows Jongin’s order for him by kneeling on the floor facing Jongin’s crotch. He soon gets into the position and both of his hands carefully grab Jongin’s dick. Their eyes are on each other, and Kyungsoo notices Jongin looking at him with lustful, hazy eyes. Kyungsoo can’t help but wonder if this kind of view belongs to somebody else as well. Kyungsoo knows Jongin, he’s attractive with perfect body and all, of course fucking around must be something common for him. There must have been many people already in Kyungsoo’s position right now, maybe they were all prettier than Kyungsoo, maybe they were better than Kyungsoo in so many different aspects. Kyungsoo used to think it’s so unfair that Jongin can just sleep around with whoever he liked, without having to worry about being put in the spotlight and public attention. Because Kyungsoo, always has to be mindful about how he present himself. He has to look tough, charismatic, and intimidating most of the times – while those traits are only a little part of him. No one but Jongin knows how Kyungsoo loves to be dominated, to submit himself in the hand of another man and to be used how they pleased.

Jongin gives Kyungsoo what he needs, and these days, it hurts Kyungsoo that there is no way to develop their relationship into something more than just a paid-sex, because Kyungsoo fully aware how Jongin seems to oppose the idea.

So Kyungsoo takes what he can have.

//

Kyungsoo believes he must have lost his mind. He wakes up in the morning and another round of sex is the first thing he wants to do. It’s as if his body is insatiable and won’t accept any compromise to get what it needs right then and there. He’s greedy and at a time like this he just wants to let himself give in to his desire.

So here they are. Kyungsoo riding the younger so eagerly, milking Jongin’s dick to let his load fill up Kyungsoo’s ass, while Kyungsoo spurts out his come onto Jongin’s toned stomach. He watches Jongin panting almost breathlessly under him, lips slightly parted and Kyungsoo wants to kiss it so bad. But Jongin tells him and makes it clear already that once they are done having sex, he won’t provides Kyungsoo with any more kiss let alone cuddle, and Kyungsoo have consented to that. Even though lately, deep inside he wants Jongin to at least stay in bed with him instead of getting up immediately and clean himself in the bathroom like he is doing right now. Kyungsoo wonders if Jongin treat his other sex partner like this too.

With a slight limp, Kyungsoo crawls to reach his wallet inside his jeans before he pulled out several pieces of cash and put it on the table. This is it, this is what draws clear boundaries between them. Kyungsoo hears the bathroom door swaying open as he turned his head to the direction where Jongin comes out, only wearing the jeans he wore yesterday. Kyungsoo can feel his dick almost harden again over the sight that is Jongin’s body.

How Kyungsoo wished he could ask Jongin to stay a little longer with him.

“Are you going somewhere?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Something like that. I’ve promised my friend to accompany him somewhere,” Jongin checks himself out in the mirror to see if his stubbles are cleanly shaved.

“I see...” Kyungsoo clenchs on the sheet. Silence then came between them and Kyungsoo only watches Jongin dress up as he checks on his phone. Usually there are so many message in the morning despite of today being weekend. There is no day where he can be completely free from work, and sometimes he wants to complain.

“Hey, I gotta go now,” Jongin’s voice makes Kyungsoo look up from his phone. Jongin is  already fully dressed just like he was yesterday, and there is Kyungsoo, still fully naked with only blanket doing a poor job of covering his body.

“Don’t forget your cash,” Kyungsoo points to the nightstand. Jongin only lightly chuckles and grabs them before he put the money carelessly into his pocket without even bothering to count it first, only muttering a quiet yeah. “Do you have plan for the next weekend?”

“Well, not sure. Probably only staying in my room.”

Kyungsoo subtly rubs his knee, “Do you wanna go for a getaway with me?”

“What kind of getaway, though? Another penthouse getaway?” Jongin chuckles. Kyungsoo pursed his lips.

“Probably going to Tokyo – or Sapporo. I heard Sapporo is nice.”

“But there will be no rock climbing or such involves, right?” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes upon Jongin’s response.

“Of course, nerd. I like walking around in the city better and you know me, I hate sweating.”

“But you love having me make you sweat.”

“Having your dick inside me is an exception, though. So? How?”

Kyungsoo stares at him expectantly and from where Jongin stands in front of the elder, he can see some remaining waking-up swells in Kyungsoo’s face. No matter how many times Kyungsoo states how unappealing his nude face is, Jongin still thinks that he is beautiful anyway, with those dark locks and messy eyebrows, cute nose that he would like to give it a boop, and a pair of irresistible lips. They look at each other for awhile and Kyungsoo is definitely waiting for Jongin’s answer.

“Just hit me up, okay?” Jongin finally says.

//

Kyungsoo lets go of his pen once he finished signing so many document he’s been pending to review since last week. Those documents will due today and there is no way for him to expand any more time to working on it.

“Mr. Do?” a knock came from the outside.

Kyungsoo hurriedly puts his tablet aside and straightens his back, “Please come in.”

A middle-aged man walks in as he bows his head slightly. Kyungsoo eyes some documents he carries and readies to sigh. More paperwork to come. “Here are some of the revised license agreements that I would like you to approve. If possible, we are going to send the legitimate copy to our partner company in Shanghai,” the man explains, putting a bundle of documents onto Kyungsoo’s desk. Kyungsoo reaches for one of them and reading it briefly. They doesn’t seem to be that long so he may be able to finish them in time.

“Thank you, Mr. Yang. I will get these back to you soon. Is there anything else?”

“Well, do you have any specific request to welcome your father coming next week?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widens as he mentally slap himself. “Oh, crap.”

Kyungsoo now remembers that chat he left unread since a week ago. Aside of him being busy and already see through the message preview – there was nothing important, he knows his father planned for a visit to the office. Kyungsoo knows the old man has all the right to, he’s the founder of the company and Kyungsoo’s current position is something his father inherited after all. But having his father around rarely gives him peace let alone a pleasant feeling.

“Sir?” Mr. Yang tilts his head, bringing Kyungsoo back from drowning in his thoughts.

“It would just be a regular visit, so i don’t think there should be any preparation.”

Mr. Yang nods subtly before he excuses himself out. Kyungsoo takes his phone and immediately checks his chat. His father indeed told him about a visit, it’s just Kyungsoo hasn’t make any reply yet. After some consideration, albeit reluctantly, Kyungsoo finally sends his reply. As casual as he can be, but explicitly telling that his father can come whenever and that Kyungsoo has been busy with business. And then, not a while after, Kyungsoo gets a reply from his father. The old man complains first about why his son took too long to answer but then let it pass for he knows the busy part is no lie. Kyungsoo breathes out in relief, before another reply comes in again. A message that put a frown on his eyebrows.

 **Dad >>** You didn’t do anything foolish, right?

Kyungsoo knows there’s no use playing oblivious.

 **> >** I didn’t .

 **Dad >>** Good. See you soon then.

Kyungsoo puts his phone carelessly to the side before he buries his face into his arms. Being drown in the paperwork sounds so much better than his dad’s visit, anytime.

//

For Kyungsoo, all of his twenty eight years of living is spent living as a shadow. The shadows came from a bigger figure that is his dad, exposed to the light and leave him invisible in the dark side. During the half of all his lifetime, he thinks he’s used to it, and probably more comfortable just staying in his spot. Kyungsoo thinks, he can simply just be a new version of his father – only with a different physical appearance and some new ideas here and there. He graduated from the same senior high school and college as his father, almost like his life path has been decided from the day he was born. As soon as he finished his education, Kyungsoo, being an only child of Do Jumin become the inheritor of his father’s company. Even now that he is the CEO, while still living under Do Jumin’s shadow, Kyungsoo thought he could live with that.

However, it is an unchangeable fact that Do Kyungsoo and Do Jumin are two different people with different heads, consideration and will. Kyungsoo’s dad, being a strict businessman he is, expects his son to become exactly like him. His leadership, the manner, the taste, even how Kyungsoo presents himself in the eye of the public. Do Jumin expects his son to be a carbon copy of him – these turns out to be something very unfortunate, because as Kyungsoo grows up, he learns more and about himself.

During his second year of college, Kyungsoo figured that he’s only sexually attracted to guys. This was something that put him in a dysphoria, even when he dated one of the boys from college happily. Having his father monitoring whatever he does, Kyungsoo got caught before he got any opportunity to come out at his will. His father was madly upset and disappointed, since he already planned Kyungsoo to be the successor of his business, Do Jungmin knows the truth about his son must be immediately buried before it spreads wildly among his colleagues. Kyungsoo had to break up with his boyfriend and cut all connections. The demand to do whatever his dad asked him to was strong, with a threat that Kyungsoo can’t simply ignore.

Do Kyungsoo think he could live with that. Putting on a facade, being a cold and distant person. Becoming a person everyone only knows as that iron fist businessman. But little did his father know that if anything, Kyungsoo only gets better at lying.

//

The sound of skins slapping against each other filled the room, loud to Kyungsoo’s ears in, emphasizing the lewd activity he once again does with Jongin. Jongin’s thrust is powerful, hitting right on his prostate and Kyungsoo is really close to cum if it’s not because of Jongin suddenly pulls out of him, leaving him almost sobbing and whines for having his climax being taken away. He’s so beautiful, Kyungsoo is so beautiful, like art. But he’s something Jongin could never have.

Jongin smirks when he watches Kyungsoo’s legs weakly shudders. The position Kyungsoo is in right now gives Jongin a show of Kyungsoo slightly gaped hole twitchs in need, pinkish and pretty with lube messily smears around his rim. Jongin makes Kyungsoo lays on his chest with Jongin above his back, before Jongin’s hand turns Kyungsoo’s chin slightly so Kyungsoo would facing him, “Do you want to come, baby?” Jongin hums, licking the shell of Kyungsoo’s ear.

Kyungsoo only nods eagerly instead to respond as he pushes his ass to meet Jongin’s groin, “Hmm? If you don’t say anything then you’ll get nothing. Beg nicely like a good little slut you are,” Jongin lazily press his dick against Kyungsoo’s hole without actually pushing in. It’s a struggle already for Kyungsoo to speak anything coherent. His body feels like it’s burning and desperately needs a release as soon as possible, and Jongin calling him little slut only make things even worse for him.

“Please-“ Kyungsoo tried between the gasps he makes when he feels Jongin pushing in very slightly into him, “I want to come,” he cries, “Please let me come, Jonginnie...”

The name ‘Jonginnie’ quickly gets into Jongin’s head, whether Kyungsoo did it on purpose or merely out of frustration, it would be something that may not leave his mind easily. A loud smack on his ass cheek that  makes Kyungsoo yelped, “Louder, slut,” Jongin slows down his panting as he licks his lips and grab both sides of Kyungsoo’s hips.

“Fuck me hard, please!” Kyungsoo almost screams, and soon after he did that, he felt his hips slightly lifted before Jongin finally rams into him harshly. Kyungsoo lets Jongin plants his nails deep against his hips without any complain, because it feels too good. Always. Having Jongin using him as he pleased, letting a man seeing him this vulnerable is almost the only escapism Kyungsoo could get, the only time he can get his freedom and be what he wants to be.

Kyungsoo clenchs Jongin tightly, feeling his own muscles gripping the shaft before he finally come with Jongin following few seconds later. Spurts tainting the bedsheet and Kyungsoo just lays down weakly after he’s done cumming. His eyes glance at Jongin beside him, who only lies  back for a few minutes trying to breathe properly again before he gets up quickly after he taking off the condom.

“Are you not going to stay?” Kyungsoo’s voice is almost a whisper, but Jongin still turns to him.

“Do you want me to?”

Kyungsoo hates to sound demanding, but he finally lets it out anyway, “Can you stay until the morning?” and quickly adds, “Y-you can charge me more...”

If the silence between them takes any longer Kyungsoo might regret what he just said, but Jongin finally replies.

“It’s okay if you want me to.”

//

Jongin is the one who takes a shower first, and then Kyungsoo. As soon as Kyungsoo steps out of the bathroom, he sees Jongin already dressed up in his usual denim jacket, “Where are you going?”

“Going outside. Need me some fresh air, also I’m a little hungry.”

“We can just call room service.”

“I’ll return once I’m done, okay?”

Kyungsoo gazes at the clock. It’s almost 10 PM and if he gets out right now and blends in to the crowd, no one would notice him.

//

The decision to go out turns out to be good because Kyungsoo ends up enjoying it. He rarely have the chance to walk around since most of his time is spent on work and resting at home back and forth, occasionally fucking with a certain young man in between. Another exciting part is, Kyungsoo can dress himself up with something different rather than his usual office outfit. He can wear shirt and shorts, enjoying himself looking youthful and cute.

“Is it alright that you don’t bring your hat?” Jongin comments, eyes briefly checking Kyungsoo out while they wait for their ramyeon to be served. Kyungsoo instinctively touches his head.

“I forgot to bring it today, probably going to buy it later if necessary. At least I wear mask,” Kyungsoo shrugs. Jongin then takes of his baseball cap from his head and puts it on Kyungsoo just like that. The cap drops slightly at the front, a little oversize on Kyungsoo’s head.

“You can adjust it at the back,” Jongin almost reaches out his hand to fix it but Kyungsoo hurriedly flinches and adjusts it himself. If only Jongin isn’t there in front of him, Kyungsoo might have sniffed the cap already. It smells like Jongin, and it’s a scent that Kyungsoo couldn’t help but be attracted to. Silence falls between them as they listen to people conversing around, alternates with the sound of cutleries tinkling here and there. Kyungsoo then recognizes something around Jongin’s wrist.

“You wore that,” Kyungsoo comments, trying to hide his smirk. “I knew that would suit you perfectly.”

Jongin brushes his fingers against the glass of his Calibre Heuer 01 watch, “It felt kind of weird wearing this though.”

“Do you dislike it?” Kyungsoo circles the rim of his glass.

“Hmm, just feel it’s a bit...excessive, especially thinking about what we are.”

“So you dislike it.”

“Don’t put words into my mouth.”

“What else then if it isn’t?”

Jongin inhales deeply, “You bought me a lot of things already. None of them can be considered affordable, especially by a college student like me,” Jongin leans back, “Clothes, accessories, hiking equipment...” he pauses when he notice Kyungsoo’s round eyes watching him intensely. “It’s nothing bad, really,” Jongin waves his hand, “Just excessive. I did nothing but fucking you, and yet there are too many things you give me in return. You are the first person I ever do something like this with, and perhaps I’m simply not used to it, yet.”

“I’m a businessman, Jongin,” Kyungsoo monotonously says, “Giving gifts to other people is just my way to maintain a good relationship. Think of it that way.”

Jongin doesn’t get to respond because soon after the ramyeon they order is served, and they spend the whole time only eating and talking about something else. Jongin didn’t know that Kyungsoo had to suppress the feeling of rejection after he heard what Jongin told him while Kyungsoo is clueless about what other thing Jongin would like him to give. They all remain unknown to the person who deserves to know.

//

They resume walking around in Hongdae after their late dinner. Jongin notices that he might have ruined Kyungsoo’s mood a little, because the elder seems a little more quiet than usual. Along the way, they pass by an arcade center. Kyungsoo originally only wants to look around, but he ends up buying coins and plays the claw machine out of curiosity. He remembers how badly he wanted to play it back when he was a child, but Kyungsoo never had any opportunity to roam around the city like now. Being the son of a game industry businessman doesn’t mean he can play video game after all.

Kyungsoo doesn’t specifically want any plushie inside the machine, he is just attempting to get one but keeps failing miserably. The claw always loosens and drops the plushie out of the hole, and he begins to run out of coin.

“Do you want to get that one?” Jongin points at the huge teddy bear drowns among the smaller size plushies. Before Kyungsoo can answer, Jongin already traps him between his arms right after he nonchalantly inserts another coin, “Trust me, I’m excellent at this,” he grins. The claw the moves slowly in sync with how Jongin control it, and Kyungsoo can do nothing but watches the hand that trapped him in between.

“Whoo! Gotcha!” Jongin quickly directs the claw to the hole and with a precise timing, lets go of the plushie before it slides out of the machine. Jongin bends down to pick it and hands it to Kyungsoo, who looks at it in awe, as if he can’t buy himself a thousand of those with his own money. “Do you like it?” Jongin asks, watching Kyungsoo softly caressing the bear’s fluffy ear. Kyungsoo subtly nods, nuzzling his nose to the bear’s face.

“I love it.”

//

The bear stands out when being carried around while they walking back to the hotel, but Kyungsoo doesn’t care. This is something cheap, but from Jongin, and Kyungsoo is going to treasure it. His mind already wanders to where he’s going to keep it. Maybe in his bedroom, or maybe inside the car he often uses to go to the office. It’s silly, but Kyungsoo can’t help it.

They walk and walk until a group of people step outside of a bar that they are about to pass, and Kyungsoo instinctively pauses. He quickly pulls down his cap and tightens his mask once he notices who those people are. One of them is, no wonder, Mr. Yang. The other two are people Kyungsoo couldn’t really remember well, but they might be Mr. Moon and Mr. Han. He knows every Friday evening after work they would drink together until late, but he never expects to see them in Hongdae.

“What’s wrong?” Jongin leans down to him.

“It’s just...some colleagues in the office...” Kyungsoo would be fine if only the situation is not where he wanders around with Jongin, or if only the people he passed are not any of those three. Because Mr. Yang is Do Jumin’s right hand, and knowing his dad, Kyungsoo is sure he will report whatever encounter he had with Kyungsoo to Do Jumin.

Jongin briefly looks around, and finds a group of salarymen Kyungsoo seems to be avoiding. He then pulls Kyungsoo closer to him, “Let’s just keep walking, and if you cover your face a little with the bear, no one would notice,” he suggests, before lowering his voice and whispers, “Okay, sweetheart?”

Kyungsoo squirms over being called sweetheart, but he follows Jongin’s instruction anyway. It turns out to be fine, because none of those guys seem to notice that their boss just passed by with a man. They finally get away until those three are nowhere to be seen. Kyungsoo huffs in relief, and he feels a firm hand touching the back of his neck, “You did well, baby. I’m so proud of you,” Jongin murmurs. Kyungsoo flinches, he doesn’t want to get turn on when they’re still few meters away from the hotel.

“J-Jongin, not yet-“ Kyungsoo bites his lips when he feels the hand that was at the back of his neck slides down to grab his plush ass and squeezes it.

Jongin presses his lips against Kyungsoo’s ear, “I think you deserve a reward, Kyungsoo. But how about...”

“H-how about...?”

“How about we let Mr. Bear watching you get fucked, angel?”

//

 When Kyungsoo wakes up in the morning, the empty space beside him is already cold. However, a sigh of relief escapes his lips as he finds a shirtless Jongin sitting on the sofa across the bed. The television is on, but Jongin does not seem to pay any attention to the screen. Instead, his eyes are down on his phone, fingers moving, typing. Kyungsoo wonders if Jongin is texting someone. Even though he’s well aware the things people can do with phone nowadays are not limited to calling and texting, the uneasiness is still there. Some days, the feeling is not that easily to get shaken off.

“Hey, you’re awake,” Jongin mumbles as he perks up from his phone. His eyes turn to the table that already has bacon and egg toast, coffee and milk on top of it. “Well, the room service called and asked about breakfast. I didn’t want to disturb you so, yeah. Just picking the safest option available,” Jongin shrugs.

Kyungsoo puts the blanket aside and gets up, putting back his sweater on and take a seat beside Jongin. “It’s okay,” he leans his back, “I like bacons. And coffee. I need that to function,” Kyungsoo briefly looks at the dishes, “And Milk? Is that your order?” he chuckles softly. “That’s cute.”

Jongin fumes, “What’s so good about coffee anyway? It tastes like poison,” he then reaches out to grab a piece of toast and starts munching while watching the television. Jongin finishes it in no time and about to take another, before he glances at Kyungsoo when he notices something, “You haven’t eaten anything since last night,” Jongin states. “Grab some, you’ll get sick otherwise.”

Kyungsoo eyes the toast in disinterest, and instead of taking any, he pours coffee into his cup before sipping it. “I’ll do it later. You just go ahead and eat,” he says  as he laies his side on the armrest. Buthe feels the bread touching his lips, Jongin holding it to him.

“Let me feed you,” Jongin firmly says.

Kyungsoo’s round eyes gaze at Jongin, before he slowly parts his lips and let the toast enters his mouth. It’sonly  half of the whole piece, Kyungsoo munches it as Jongin watches him. “Good?” he waits, expectantly as if he was the one who made the breakfast especially for Kyungsoo.

“Not bad,” Kyungsoo licks a few crumbs off the corner of his lips, “More,” he adds, and Jongin feeds him the remaining piece of toast, pushing it slowly, slowly to Kyungsoo’s mouth until his thumb grazes those plush lips. Of course Kyungsoo has to lick that finger, knowing it will sent shiver to Jongin who’s now stare at him as if Kyungsoo is his prey. A familiar look of Jongin that Kyungsoo really loves from him. Kyungsoo glances at the glass of milk. “Aren’t you thirsty?”

“Yeah, of course, yeah,” Jongin’s voice is raspy. Kyungsoo, playing oblivious as he takes the glass of milk and about to hand it to Jongin. “Not this way, though. What about you do the same for me?” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows. Questioning looks even though he’s partially certain what Jongin might want him to do.

“Feed it to me,” the word finally escapes from Jongin’s mouth.

Kyungsoo smacks his lips together before he takes a sip, holding it in his mouth as he positioning himself on Jongin’s lap. He pulls Jongin closer and lets their mouths meet, Jongin can feel the milk sliding into the cave of his mouth, along with a tongue feeling every corner of it. The warm touch of the wet muscle moving makes him forget anything else but what he’s doing with Kyungsoo, and Jongin will never say that he hates it.

The need for air finally pushes in between them, Kyungsoo being the first one to part their mouth. Jongin knows Kyungsoo may not be the one with blush on his face, or hazy eyes, or panting breath. But in that room, Jongin knows that Kyungsoo is the most beautiful. It’s adorable that Jongin has the privilege to see this side of Kyungsoo, and a little part of him feels a slight burn of jealousy imagining Kyungsoo letting other people see this side of  him. But Jongin shakes his head, because overthinking about it will only be a waste of time, and he has to savor anything he can get for now.

Both of them carelessly spill the milk and Kyungsoo obeys Jongin when the younger told him to lick every drop clean. As Kyungsoo does it, Jongin can also feel Kyungsoo’s hardened dick poking his stomach. However, instead of doing anything about it, Jongin’s hands travel to Kyungsoo’s ass and fondle those plump cheeks. The louder the moans Kyungsoo makes, the harder Jongin’s hands squeeze his bottom. Until Kyungsoo suddenly mewls when he feels long fingers presses on his soft entrance.

“Still a little loose, I see,” Jongin licks Kyungsoo’s neck. “But your erection...need to do something about that, don’t we?” Kyungsoo nods eagerly. “Tell me, little prince. What do you want me to do?”

“Touch me!” Kyungsoo’s answers immediately, but Jongin’s fingers slowly slids off his hole instead of anything Kyungsoo expectes him to do. “Where? Tell me.”

“Any-fucking-where!” Kyungsoo yells in frustration while trying pushes his ass back. Jongin scoffs.

“Did you just curse, baby? I thought politeness is your best feature,” Jongin stops touching Kyungsoo completely, let the elder helplessly tangles his skinny arms around Jongin’s neck while shamelessly grinds his naked crotch. “You need to be reminded to keep your manner, baby,” and Kyungsoo can only clutch the back of Jongin’s shirt.

“I want to try something new to you. Do you trust me enough?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t understand why Jongin bother to even ask when Kyungsoo is already in this state. Because most definitely Kyungsoo will always say yes.

//

The cold air is hitting his bare skin while his body is hot and bothered are supposedly things that Kyungsoo already used to. However, this time he has his eyes covered and wrist tied. The complete darkness and limited movement of his hands make him uncomfortable yet excited. He can’t tell where Jongin is, or what the younger plans to do to him. All Kyungsoo knows that he wanted to do what Jongin wanted him to do, even if it means staying quiet and waiting for Jongin to finally grant what he wished for.

“Oh, if only you can look at yourself right now, Kyungsoo. How pretty you are like this, so sinful. Such a perfect little slut...” Kyungsoo hears Jongin approach him, and he feels the bed somewhere near him sinks down a bit. “And you’re leaking already...how adorable, darling.”

Kyungsoo can feel like his face is burning. Those words Jongin spills from his mouth somehow felt stronger when he can see nothing but darkness, and Kyungsoo can’t help but squirms. Try to not get too excited. That, until he feels Jongin’s fingers touch the tip of his leaking dick which makes his back arching spontaneously. One simple touch and he feels lightheaded already. “Don’t come yet. If you do, then there will be nothing more for you for today, okay? Stay behave and patient, baby. You’ll get what you want eventually.”

Kyungsoo almost cry because he just can’t take it, this is just so unfair because he is already so hard and Jongin only gives him the smallest ministration. But he also doesn’t want this to end too soon. So Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, and albeit shivering, he tries calming himself down. “There you are being so good, Kyungsoo,” Jongin compliments. “I think you deserve a little appreciation.”

Kyungsoo then feel Jongin completely remove himself from him for few second, before those fmiliar lips begin to trail over his neck and down. Kyungsoo’s breath hitches when Jongin tugs his nipples with his teeth, tongue wetting the pink buds before moving lower to his navel. “Mmm, Jongin,” Kyungsoo tries to hold back a moan when Jongin peppers kisses on his lower belly.

“I want to hear you, baby, make yourself loud,” Jongin orders. So Kyungsoo lets the sound of his heavy breathing and moans to be heard. The louder he is, the more Jongin gives. The pleasure slowly builds inside of him to the point it’s overwhelming. Kyungsoo wants Jongin to keep touching him all over because the younger is just so good at that, yet at the same time he wishes Jongin would get on with it already, bends him down and fuck him senseless. Kyungsoo’s mind buzzes as he focus on every trace Jongin left on his skin, until he squirms hard when Jongin’s lips kiss the tip of his dick, gradually inserting it into his mouth deeper. Kyungsoo jolts hard, his legs are being pushed until they reaches his chest as Jongin blow him while fondling his balls. Kyungsoo’s toes curled when Jongin begins to inserts his finger into Kyungsoo’s entrance. Jongin is about to reach for the lube they neglected somewhere the previous night and  Kyungsoo hears him fumbling around, but he quickly shakes his head. “Jongin, Jongin, please take me now,” Kyungsoo feels the fabric covering his eyes dampene, “I can’t anymore but I don’t want to come without you fucking me! Please, I’m still loose enough, so it’s okay,” Kyungsoo shamelessly whines, and then moans loudly when he felt a finger probing his hole.

Kyungsoo almost can hear Jongin smirks, “Do you even notice how needy you are, Kyungsoo? If you are really that desperate, then hold yourself open for me, yeah?”

With a little struggle, Kyungsoo puts his hands at the back of his knees. He reaches lower to grab his butt cheeks and spreads them open for Jongin. Jongin’s supposed to get used already to this kind of lewd display Kyungsoo gives him, owever, no matter how many times he sees  it, Jongin can’t help but stops and stares.“Jongin hurry,” Kyungsoo pleads. His hole is twitching, as if aching to be filled. So Jongin hums lowly, positioning himself between Kyungsoo’s legs and slowly inserts his dick. Kyungsoo immediately gasps when he feels the tip of the length nudging his soft rim before gradually making its way inside Kyungsoo’s ass. “Breathe slolwly,” Jongin orders, and Kyungsoo complies without saying anything. But he almost comes right then and there when Jongin is fully inside of him. Kyungsoo knows Jongin tends to avoid from moving right away because he wants Kyungsoo to get used to the feeling first –especially when they skips the preparation this time. But having his eyes covered just add to the sensation and sensitivity to Kyungsoo’s body.

“I’m going to move now,” Jongin says, and Kyungsoo archs his back when he feels Jongin slides out of him before thrusting back into him. It’s nothard, but it hits right on his prostate becaue Jongin knows his body too well. With only that movement, Kyungsoo helplessly lets out spurts of come. Thick white liquid fell onto his stomach and he feels so ashamed for coming too early. “Let them all out, Kyungsoo,” Jongin reassures, “Doesn’t make you any less perfect baby, you’re still so pretty, let me see all of it,” Jongin says as he keeps on thrusting, alternating rough and slow fucking. Kyungsoo becomes a moaning mess under Jongin, and despite feeling too sensitive right now, he doesn’t want Jongin to stop yet. So he lets Jongin fucks him until the younger man comes, filling his ass with thick warm cum, just how Kyungsoo likes it.

Jongin finally falls above Kyungsoo, trying to catch his breath before he takes off the tie and blindsfold from Kyungsoo and rolls aside. “Are your hands hurt?” Jongin glances to Kyungsoo. The older man shakes his head weakly.

“I’m fine,” he says. Jongin reaches out his hand to fix the bangs that stick to Kyungsoo’s forehead and slightly touching his eyes, catching  Kyungsoo off guard.

“It’s not okay?”

“Just a little surprised,” Kyungsoo mumbles, pulling the pillow to hide his face partially.

Both of them lays quietly without moving around or initiating a conversation until Jongin does, “I haven’t telling you this, but I’ll be away for a few days,” Kyungsoo then turns to Jongin.

“Where to and what for?”

“Seoraksan, doing those sweaty activities you mostly hate.”

“For how long? Did you even prepare for anything?” Kyungsoo frowns, because he remembers that Jongin never hint anything about this trip or look like he’s preparing something.

“You sounded like my mom. Of course I did. Anyway, it will be three or four days, tops.”

Kyungsoo hands fiddle with the crumpled sheet before replying, “What’s so good about hiking, huh?”

“Well, maybe you should come with me sometimes,” Jongin giggles. “I will let you know once I return, though.”

Kyungsoo is still a little upset about Jongin leaving him even just for a few days, but it’s not like they will have time to see each other again for awhile anyway because Do Jumin will come and visit which means Kyungsoo’s chance for entertainment will dramatically decreased.

“Yeah, whatever,” Kyungsoo cutely pouts, and Jongin wants to kiss him so bad.

“Anyway, let me clean you first then,” Jongin gets up.

//

Turns out office work really take all of his attention to the point that Kyungsoo almost completely forgets that Jongin is not in college and studying, instead he’s having fun with his friends doing that stupid sweaty hiking thing. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo is stuck in the city with so many paperworks. He even forgets the date when his father is coming, so when he hears a knock on his door and nonchalantly tells them to come in out of habit, he doesn’t expect the person behind the door would be his dad. Kyungsoo doesn’t think he would remember how his father looks like if he doesn’t see him face to face like this. “Do you want some drinks, sir?” Mr. Yang follows Do Jumin stands at the door as he watches the old man takes a seat.

“Coffee, then,” Jumin crosses his legs. Mr. Yang then turns to Kyungsoo.

“What about you, sir?”

Kyungsoo eyes his remaining americano, the cup is only a quarter empty, “I’ll pass for now,” Kyungsoo briefly glances up at Mr. Yang before resuming his work. Mr. Yang excuses himself out and leaves Jumin and Kyungsoo alone in the room. Kyungsoo isn’t really interested to initiate any conversation first because aside of him being busy right now, he knows there is nothing to talk about anyway. Jumin apparently doesn’t make any attempt either, instead he walks over to the huge window at the side of the room and looks at the broad view of the city.

Jumin is so fucking disturbing despite doing nothing but exist before Kyungsoo’s nose. “How was your trip?” he finally ends up being the first to take the initiative.

He can hear Jumin clicks this tongue, “Try to chit chat on me, huh? Well, it was good if you really wanted to know.”

“I don’t know what you are here for, old man. I thought you were supposed to enjoy your retirement and sipping on pina colada somewhere in a sea shore.”

Jumin scoffs, “I am still a founder and it’s not like I have handed this company entirely to you.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “Whatever.”

It’s  quiet after that, more like Kyungsoo chooses to ignore his father completely as if the old man isn’t there. The americano that Jumin ordered came, and silence stays between them. Jumin takes another sip on his coffee before glancing at his son and speaks, “So, did you do anything foolish?”

Kyungsoo glances back at Jumin, pausing everything he does and nonchalantly replies, “Really, you should learn to elaborate your sentence. How can I answer when I barely know what you refer to?”

Jumin snorts, his eyebrows creaks with a smirk on his lips, “I know you know. What else do you think the most foolish thing you’ve done in the past? The one which almost made me strip you off of all the facilities and supports I gave you, and kick you out of the house? If it’s not because of your same foolish mother who begged me to give you a second chance?”

Kyungsoo clenches his jaw, “I don’t do anything. I’ve told you, didn’t I?”

“And do you expect me to trust you that easily?”

“Go look for evidence before you make any accussation, old man. You are being very ridiculous right now – and, oh. You should remember that I’m currently running your business, so maybe you should do me a favor and leave me alone, working. Are we good?”

Jumin chuckles and shrugs, standing up and brings his coffee as he walks over to the door.

“We’re good, we’re good,” the old man says as he gazes back at his son, who’s still glaring at the door after Jumin left.

//

However, it turns out that work suddenly gets more hectic than usual for the rest of the week and Kyungsoo is drained –physically and mentally. To the point that he doesn't remember that Jongin is supposed to return around Wednesday. It's Sunday already, and there is no message from him at all. As he lies down on his bed in his home that afternoon, Kyungsoo decides to be the first to make contact.

 **> >** Hi

 **> >** Kim Jongin

 **> >** Have you returned from your trip yet?

Kyungsoo expectantly waits for a quick reply, but even the read status didn't come and he decided to shut his phone and throws it aside on his bed.

He misses Jongin.

Days passed and the unfulfilled longing is still there and alive, because the chat remains the same exactly like when Kyungsoo left it the las time. Could it be that Jongin is still on his trip? There is no way he would decide to permanently stay there out of nowhere, right? Without even bother to tell Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo slumpes on his seat, staring quietly at his phone. He’s about to put it aside before a notification popped up.

 **KJI >>** Uh...sorry

 **KJI >>** Hi?

 **KJI >>** I was injured and broke a leg

 **KJI >>** Literally

 **KJI >>** Couldn't move around freely and it sukcs

 **KJI >>** *sucks

 **KJI >>** anyway i just got back after being hospitalized for...i forgot

 **KJI >>** but still now im using stick like gandalf

 **KJI >>** so yeah cudnt hang out in the meantemi

 **KJI >>** *meantime

For the first time after a while, Kyungsoo chuckles for a non-sarcastic reason. He then begins to type his reply.

 **> >** Thought your head hit a rock and you went amnesia and permanently moved to Greenland

 **KJI >>** brb googlemapping greenland

 **> >** stop joking around

 **KJI >>** aren't you talking about yourself

Kyungsoo now laughes, feeling himself getting less tense the longer he chats with Jongin.

 **> >** So you are really unable to move freely?

 **KJI >>** im still stuck with this gips

 **> >** your class

 **KJI >>** i skipped. Ha.

Kyungsoo tilts his head, considering about something in his mind that he doesn’t let out to Jongin.

 **> >** Alright then

 **> >** get well soon

 **> >** and see you when i see you

 **KJI >>** ow im hurt im crying a lake :””””(

 **KJI >>** jk thanks tho

The elder finally puts his phone on the table, sighing as he eyes some remaining paperwork he has to do. Now that his mind begins to plan something, maybe he would have a little more motivation to finish all of these.

//

The building is a four story type, plainly designed with slightly flaking faded-color paint on its walls. The third floor, second window from the left is supposed to be Jongin's room. Kyungsoo can't tell if he's being desperate or needy, he quietly acknowledges that he might be both. Is there any other reason for someone like him to actually put effort and  search for Jongin's address,roaming around an area he is barely familiar with just to meet Jongin? But still, Kyungsoo is not feeling completely light at all, he feels like a stalker ever since he parked his car somewhere distant and starts searching. It's still weird when he's standing in front of Jongin's apartment building and only stares at his window before finally decide to get in.

Kyungsoo presses the bell for few times and waits, because Jongin must be struggling to get the door. But it turns out to be quicker than he expected.

As the door sways open, Jongin peeks out until he finally shows his entire figure to Kyungsoo –his upper body seems alright fine but his ankle is visibly still bandaged. Jongin rubs his eyes before speak up with a hoarse voice, "Hey," he smirks slighlty but Kyungsoo can see it still. "Were you stalking me or- ouch!" Jongin winces after Kyungsoo poked him in the stomach almost violently, and yet the younger still has the audacity to giggle.

"Happy to see me?" Kyungsoo teasingly glances as he walks in nonchalantly. He hears Jongin laugh behind him as the younger follows him inside. Kyungsoo then briefly looks around the apartment. This is the first time he's been here and his first impression – messy. There are dirty laundry scatters around the corner, some leftover spills on the table, and dirty plates. Fortunately, the room doesn't stink which means Jongin tries anyway.

"You're like the second human I encounter for the past few days. Being stuck here while unable to do much drive me insane, you know," Jongin drags himself to sit on the bed. "But I gotta say it's a pleasant surprise though, having you here."

Kyungsoo hums quietly as he looks over to the outside view. It's already dark and those lights inside the houses are already on. “Well, I’m just kind of exhausted,” Kyungsoo shrugs. "Have you eat?" he asks as he opens the box of fried chicken he brought along with him in a paper bag earlier. "I count out oatmeal and peanuts when I'm asking you this," he adds.

"So offensive, they're nutritious!" Jongin fakes a hurt expression. Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes, resuming to unboxing the chicken.

“At least take a good care of yourself, you’re in recovery,” Kyungsoo says without looking at Jongin. The younger then tilts his head, leans down to see Kyungsoo’s face.

“Interesting. I thought you don’t have to care about me to this extent,” Jongin snickers, before a piece of chicken wing being feed into his mouth.

“This is what business partner do,” Kyungsoo watches Jongin munches as he keeps feeding him. “Now shut up and eat.”

//

Strangely, Kyungsoo doesn’t feel like doing anything as usual with Jongin today. They finish dinner, clean up some leftover mess, and sit down while leaning against each other as they watch a series in the laptop. Aside from Jongin’s injury, Kyungsoo only wanted a quiet time with a company, and Jongin is probably the only person who can provide that. Kyungsoo never really have a friend ever since he reached his current position. It’s either those colleagues, or business partner. Kyungsoo fully knows that being lonely is a part of being an adult. It’s just never crossed his younger mind that this kind of feeling can be overwhelming at certain moments, especially in exhaustion. Kyungsoo has a large house, comfortable with designed furnitures and interior, but this narrow, bland apartment is the place where he’s coming to instead. Definitely much less than what he had, but Kyungsoo felt like he can rest better here.

“Are you going to stay the night?” Jongin murmurs as he rubs his fingers on Kyungsoo’s hair gently. “If so, let me prepare you-“ Kyungsoo presses his hand on Jongin’s thigh and shakes  his head.

“No need to. I’m going to leave soon. Also, you should worry about your injury Jongin. Don’t move around too much. It’s troublesome, right?”

Jongin quietly stares at the elder and mumbles a yeah. They return to watch the series on the laptop again, which Jongin had long forgotten what series this is, which episode they are in now, or what those characters are doing, and Jongin wonders if Kyungsoo doesn’t actually care about whatever they are watching just like him. “So...this is just a friendly visit, then? Business partner?”

“It’s okay to call it that way if you want.”

“I’m still wondering why do you bother to come here for not doing anything,” Jongin feels  Kyungsoo shifts beside him as soon as he finishes his sentences.

“What’s ‘anything’?” Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes.

Jongin scoffs, “We never see each other only to play zenga or some shit, right?”

Kyungsoo finally stares back at Jongin, “It’s not like we can have sex like this. I mind about your condition.”

“But don’t you think it’s weird, Kyungsoo? You make it seem like we really have a certain affection to each other...it’s almost like we are dating, aren’t we?”

Jongin watches Kyungsoo take a deep breath; the elder man’s eyes look as if it tries to tell something Jongin couldn’t be able to figure. He feels Kyungsoo’s legs besides him, as Kyungsoo almost sits on his lap and leans over to kiss Jongin. The kiss isn’t that much sudden, or urgent like how they always do. Jongin feels something different this time. Something gentle, slow, their lips brushing against each other without really wanting to finish any sexual urge. Only sweet and soft kiss with subtle touching. They let go of each other after a minute before kissing again, and finally parting right at 12 o’clock when Kyungsoo finally has to leave.

When Kyungsoo goes down the street to reach the spot where he parked his car, he thought the darkness will give him the safety he needs. So he just walked slowly without actually paying attention around, completely oblivious of someone aiming camera at him ever since he arrived at Jongin’s apartment area.

//

Jongin’s fingers have been tapping his laptop keyboard aimlessly, scrolling up and down his finished paper without actually reading or editing anything in it. Accross him, Taemin sits while having lunch, a tablet beside him as he reads it in between eating. The cafeteria is a little crowded at this hour, but both Jongin and Taemin don’t really want to move anywhere else. So they’re stuck here until next class, which will be in the late afternoon.

Taemin feeds a spoonful of stew into his mouth, watching Jongin as he quietly considers whether to speak up, "You know what, I've been thinking..."

Jongin’s chin still leans against his hand, while his other hand scrolls down on the laptop pad. He briefly glances without saying anything at Taemin who's still munches his lunch. "That you," Taemin swallows, "Are being something like a male hooker and now you are financially supported by some filthy rich and lonely middle-aged woman."

"Sounds fancy. Tell me more about it," Jongin looks at Taemin before he turns to his laptop again. Taemin’s spoon hangs loosely in his mouth.

"She bought you lots of branded stuff and probably paid you for your not-so-impressive dick?" Taemin hurriedly dodges when Jongin throws a piece of used tissue at him. "Hey! This is just my opinion!" Taemin laughs. "So my guesses are true, then?"

"Suit yourself, Sherlock."

"Do you really think that I am that oblivious, though?" Taemin takes a large gulp of water before continuing, "Man, you changed a lot!”

“You make it seem like I’ve been in denial about having a hook up with somebody,” Jongin says flatly.

Taemin only shrugs, “Nah, I didn’t. I’m only curious because you get yourself another hobby other than climbing the damn mountain. Anyway, do you like her?”

Jongin only takes a deep breath upon hearing Taemin’s question and leans back on his seat. His phone beeps the moment he is about to answer Taemin. The name Kyungsoo appears on the screen.

 **Kyungsoo >>** Hi

 **Kyungsoo >>** How’s your injury?

 **Kyungsoo >**> I’m just wondering if we could meet up this Thursday?

 **> >**Just tell me you missed me

 **Kyungsoo >>** I take that as a yes

 **Kyungsoo >>** I will let you know our meeting point later

“Tell me if this person looks like a rock because you seem to fancy her a lot.”

Another crumpled tissue is thrown at Taemin.

//

Their meet up always end up in another hotel, luxurious, private with everything one would need provided and ready to use. And inside that space, all they will mostly do is have sex. That day, Kyungsoo feels needier than usual, it’s almost like he’s been holding himself back all this time Jongin couldn’t have sex with him because of the injury. How could that be possible, Jongin thinks. Because he always believes that someone like Kyungsoo would so easily hook up with anybody he desires. If Jongin is unavailable, it should be easy to get his replacement, right? But Kyungsoo apparently is not the type to do that.

Jongin feels Kyungsoo’s muscles twitch around his dick as he keeps pushing inside the smaller’s body. Kyungsoo spurts out his come and whimpers when Jongin’s load fills him deep for god knows how many times that day. Jongin falls on top of his body and both of them are silent while trying to catch their breath. Kyungsoo cups both of Jongin’s cheeks and presses their lips together in a slow movement, their tongues feeling each other. “Do you wanna go again?” Jongin mutters in between the kisses. Kyungsoo replies with a faint no.

“I can’t go again, even if I wanted to. I might pass out.”

Jongin chuckles, “You’re an old man,” and Jongin immediately gets a pinch on his nose.

“And yet you love fucking this old man, right?”

“Well, he’s pretty and got a nice ass. I’ll be damned if I don’t love them.”

Kyungsoo only smiles before finally parting their bodies. Jongin only watches as Kyungsoo stares blankly at the ceiling and they’requiet for several minutes, “You seem tired,” Jongin mumbles, not realising what words just escaped his mouth.

“Yeah, it’s been pretty hectic and my father is currently around and coming to visit my office from time to time.”

“Huh? You don’t like him?”

“Our relationship is not exactly good,” Kyungsoo fiddles with the blanket that covers his body.

“How so?”

“It’s just...I don’t know, maybe it was my fault after all...”

“You shouldn’t keep your thoughts to yourself, you know. That’s unhealthy.”

Jongin hears Kyungsoo scoff, the smaller man then turns himself to face Jongin, “Aah, yes. I get that a lot,” Kyungsoo says. Jongin frowns.

“And yet you didn’t do it.”

“It’s not that easy, Jongin.”

“It is. All you have to do is trying.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “There are times when one couldn’t really measure if something is a problem or not, and whether it’s worth to be discussed with other people or not. Maybe...”

“You find it hard to trust others?”

Kyungsoo once again shakes his head.

“No, I just have a really low self-esteem to the point I’m thinking that I don’t trust myself enough to think that my problem is something worth to be called a problem.”

//

Kyungsoo asks Jongin to stay until the next day and Jongin complies. Both of them eat breakfast while watching television and Jongin lets Kyungsoo feed him. Kyungsoo looks adorable sitting while hugging his knees wearing that loose sweater he wore last night when they met. “You sure you’re not going to be late for work?” Jongin asks, something he usually doesn’t try to figure out before today. But that’s only because Kyungsoo always keeps to his schedule.

“I told my secretary that I need to do something else early in the morning. No problem.”

Jongin responds with a hum. They continue to eat until the plates are empty.

“You know-“ Jongin jolts when he notices how loud he speaks and the surprised look on Kyungsoo’s face. The elder gestures him to go ahead. “You can just talk to me about anything and you don’t need to worry about me thinking it’s something stupid... I mean - you can talk to me about how the weather makes your mood down, or how you eat something really nice and end up ordering 5 portion of it. Anything,really.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widens slightly before a thin smile formed on his lips, “What was that?”

“An offer you won’t regret?” Jongin grins.

“Aren’t we supposed to not make things weird?”

“This is called how do you keep your business partner in good shape!”

Kyungsoo chuckles hearing Jongin’s explanation and mutters a quiet whatever, but for Jongin, he’s grateful already for finally seeing that genuine smile on the other man.

“Let’s not only talk about me, shall we? What about you?” Kyungsoo glances at Jongin. “Aren't you on your way to your final year?”

Jongin nods. “Have you decided where do you wanted to start your career?”

The younger man rubs his chin, “Well, I’m interested in becoming a journalist, or something to do with writing? I like writing.”

“Write me something, then,” Kyungsoo teasingly says.

“Like what? A love letter?”

Kyungsoo smiles and leans his head against Jongin’s shoulder, “Love letter would be nice... I have never received any in my life. Make it cute, okay?”

Jongin hums in agreement as he gently caresses Kyungsoo’s hair. “I wish I could have a chance to pick something for a career myself, you know...” Kyungsoo mumbles.

“And what you would do if you had a chance?”

“Hmm, I think florist...or farmer?” Kyungsoo chuckles, “I like nurturing things...”

“That suits you. Okay, then. I can start my letter with ‘dear my farmer’ or ‘dear my florist, then!’ ”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and pinches Jongin’s nose, “Breakfast done. Now let’s prepare to check out and get going.”

//

They kiss one more time before parting ways. Kyungsoo is about to give Jongin his usual payment but Jongin finally decides to refuse this time. “Do you...want us to stop this?” Kyungsoo stares at Jongin. His expression, even though there is something about his emotion that Jongin assumed to be repressed, looks a little lost and confused.

“I’m just thinking that maybe we can make something more casual about this relationship. Doesn’t mean we can’t hang out together again, of course, but-“

“That means you wanted to leave.”

“I didn’t say anything about leaving. Or did you think I’m staying with you because of money and all those stuff you got me? ”

Kyungsoo feels heavy in his chest.

“What if I tell you that I might like you a little too much?”

The elder man looks up at Jongin, “W-“

“To sum up the reason why I wanted to stop receiving gifts and money from you.”

Kyungsoo steps back, “We can’t, Jongin. There’s no way that could happen.”

“Why not?” Jongin frowns.

“I should get going now, there is a meeting. Sorry,” Kyungsoo hurriedly brings his belongings and calls a cab, leaving Jongin with so many questions on the younger’s mind.

//

“Good morning,” Kyungsoo rushingly pass by the tables where his staffs are working at, smiling briefly at everyone before entering his room. If Kyungsoo thought he can distract himself from all his worries today again by working, he was wrong. Because there is Do Jumin, already sits on his chair as if he’s been waiting for Kyungsoo to come. Jumin leans back and the chair slightly creaks.

“So are you going to move your ass from there or not?” Kyungsoo impatiently says. Jumin chuckles and shake his head.

“No good morning for me?”

“Good morning, dad,” Kyungsoo replies half-heartedly, sarcasm emphasizes on his every word. “I thought you have left already.”

“Why would I?” Jumin frowns, “I told you I can be here whenever I please. And I need to talk to you about something.”

“Make it quick. I don’t have much time.”

Jumin then waves an envelope as Kyungsoo stares. The elder opens it up and spread sheets of photo on the table. The _object_ is too familiar to Kyungsoo, and some of them even have him in the frame, in the places where he has been these past few weeks. “What did I fucking tell you about not fooling around, Kyungsoo. In the end you never learn from your past mistake, huh? Who is this guy?”

Kyungsoo clenches his fist. There is no way he tells his dad that he doesn’t know Jongin. “He’s an acquaintance.”

Jumin clicks his tongue, “An acquaintance whom you frequently see, stay the night together at a hotel, and quite recently you even visit his apartment. Who the hell is he?” Jumin’s tone is rising.

Kyungsoo grits his teeth. His chest feels tight, “Why should I tell you about this? What makes you think you have the right to keep watching me for whatever the fuck I do?”

“After all of this time you’re still a child, Kyungsoo. You don’t even understand your position. Fooling around like this will not only disadvantaging you, but our family business and hundreds of people who works with us. Have you ever thought about you getting caught?” Jumin massages his forehead, “I provide you everything you need, Kyungsoo. And yet, you decided to be selfish instead. As your father, I am utterly disappointed.”

Kyungsoo only feels his chest gets even heavier after those words. He shuts his eyes for a second before finally responds, “Are you done, now? I got work to do.”

Jumin glares at his son before he gets up and walks to the door, “Listen to what I’m telling you, son,” Jumin pats Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he passes, “That’s how you will live a good life. You cut the ties with him, or I will.”

//

 **KJI >> **Kyungsoo

 **KJI >> **Hi

 **KJI >> **Hi

 **KJI >> **You seem busy

 **KJI >> **Let’s hang out when you have time

 **KJI >> **And maybe if you let me, I would like to take you somewhere!

 **KJI >> **Won’t require a sweat no worries

 **KJI >> **Let me know, okay!

//

Do Jumin is an asshole and Kyungsoo is probably that much of a fool to not being able to leave. He is twenty eight years old, he should be able to walk away whenever he wants to. But he cannot. Not that easily when Jumin wants a repayment for everything he spent on Kyungsoo, and all his life, Kyungsoo knows nothing but to follow his father’s order. Just so he will shut up, just so he will stop scrutinizing every little thing Kyungsoo does and points out whatever he disagrees with as a mistake. However, Kyungsoo got to admit that hes exhausted of experiencing this situation all his life. If he got any chance to abandon this life as Jumin’s son, he will definitely choose it in a heartbeat.

Kyungsoo swipes his phone and read Jongin’s messages. He left them unreplied until today. Even though he’s indeed been busy lately, there is some space in his mind where he thinks about Jongin from time to time. Kyungsoo is fully aware that he shouldn’t expect anything in this kind of relationship. He should have seen it coming since they begin. But then again, the thought of losing Jongin makes him suffer already. Kyungsoo looks at his phone for few moments before he finally decides to type.

 **> >**Hi.

 **> >**I’ve been busy.

 **> >**But let’s meet on Thursday.

 **> >**If you have a chance.

Kyungsoo doesn’t expect any immediate reply but one comes.

 **KJI >>** >:(

 **KJI >>** But okay

 **KJI >>** c-u

//

Jongin’s steps feels light today as he walks to the spot where Kyungsoo waits for him –it’s the bar where they met each other for the first time. Jongin is never a fan of places like that, and he’s too stingy to actually spend any money at a bar. But today is different, because he wants to and is willing to. Kyungsoo waits for him inside. They talk and smoke together until deciding to leave because Kyungsoo doesn’t actually enjoy the crowd either. The only reason for him to go there is because people told him how the noise may take the stress away from him. Even though not really. Kyungsoo wonders if Jongin notices anything unusual. Jongin wonders if Kyungsoo realized how beautiful he is tonight.

Kyungsoo heard Jongin talks beside him as they walk aimlessly, and sometimes he glance up to Jongin only to see him smiling ear to ear. Kyungsoo could not help but keep thinking about what Jumin told him, and how he probably should just tell Jongin quit their relationship and go back being strangers to each other again. But he can’t. Only this time he wished that he can be selfish and only think about his own feelings rather than being a good son or whatever Jumin wanted him to be. He then get startled by a clap right before his face.

“I thought you were listening!” Jongin pouts. Kyungsoo only smiles.

“I am listening,” Kyungsoo shrugs.

“Do you want to say something?”

Kyungsoo avoid Jongin’s gaze as he stares blankly at the road, “Something like, you like me or such?” Jongin adds before he got Kyungsoo pinching his side.

Kyungsoo opened his mouth hesitantly and finally let his sentence escaping his mouth, “I’m not sure...”

“But-“

Jongin expectantly listen, “I don’t think we can do this anymore,” Kyungsoo noticed Jongin’s pupil dilated, but the words that comes out of the younger man’s lips is rather calm.

“Is this...” Jongin takes a breath, “That issue...? With your father?”

Kyungsoo nodded weakly, somewhat feeling shameful over the fact that he is a fully adult and yet his father is still taking control of his life. Would Jongin laugh at him? Or pity him for being such a loser. However, Jongin’s reaction is really out of his expectation.

“I understand.”

Jongin squeeze Kyungsoo’s hands in his. He’s not sure of what he’s supposed to say, he doesn’t want to let Kyungsoo go, but looking at his situation, apparently it’s something that cannot be taken lightly at all. However, right now Jongin wished to have Kyungsoo close, to feel him near and to look at him in the eye. Anything about Kyungsoo for him, so he leaned forward and brushes their lips together. For Kyungsoo, Jongin will always be something that he will never get enough of. Jongin’s touch makes Kyungsoo dizzy, and get him to gives whatever Jongin wanted him to. So both of them end up going to Jongin’s apartment.

“What are you planning after this?” Jongin asked as he cuddles Kyungsoo beside him on the bed.

“Why am I supposed to tell you?” Jongin almost can hear Kyungsoo’s playful smirk.

“So I will know what I’m supposed to do when I woke up later in the morning without you.”

Kyungsoo pinched Jongin’s nose lightly, “You will wake up in the morning and tell yourself that you don’t actually love me. It was all just your infatuation, and they are all temporary.”

Jongin fumed, “Why are you policing my thoughts and feelings?”

“I deemed them necessary, Jongin. At least, for our situation.”

They went silent for a moment before Jongin speaks up again, “I still don’t understand how could you have such man for a parent,” he mumbles.

“I don’t understand either...fate, probably?”

“If it’s not because of him, then we wouldn’t have to be apart, right?” Jongin snuggles Kyungsoo closer.

“Either way, for now, this is the best solution I can think of...You don’t wanna know how messy and troublesome he can be if I didn’t rose to his will,” Kyungsoo bitterly says.

The younger inhales deeply and nuzzle his nose to Kyungsoo’s hair. “That’s really unfortunate then.”

Jongin didn’t remember anything that happens after that, except that he was asleep with Kyungsoo in his arms. But then he wakes up in the morning with his arms losing a familiar weight that belong in there last night. Jongin wished he could tell Kyungsoo how wrong the elder was. Nothing changed, he woke up in the morning and still thinks that he may loves Kyungsoo.

And that’s the very last time Jongin sees him.

//

For the first few months after Kyungsoo decided to stopped seeing Jongin, he felt like he’s being mentally tortured. Kyungsoo never realized how far the other man has affected him. It’s almost like Jongin provides him the only comfort he can get in his life, and to get rid of Jongin equal with losing his mental balance, as well as a part of his sanity. But Kyungsoo is determined to keep his decision. He wonders if all of this is even worth suffering for.

Jumin definitely amused when he figured that his son picked the option he expected to, and that’s one of the rare time Jumin patted Kyungsoo’s shoulder and complimenting him, how his son already knows how to sort out priorities and this will be another beginning for Kyungsoo to make some more great decision. Kyungsoo can only snorts, because he knows that nothing about what Jumin said is genuine.

Most of the night time can be the worst part of the day for Kyungsoo. He can’t help but recalling those days when they can still see each other casually and fucking, continue with them having small talks and maybe some more fucking. Kyungsoo couldn’t tell if hormones are the one to blame when his horniness kicks in. He can’t tell if simply a sexual release or Jongin fucking him is the thing his body craves for. However, whenever he jerks off of fucking himself in his dim bedroom, it’s always a certain young man he could think of. With his larger body covering Kyungsoo’s smaller one, dominating him and at the same time making him feel safe.

Kyungsoo missed Jongin and everything about him, even his corniness and his stupid hobby. Kyungsoo missed his warmth, his scent, how gentle Jongin is, and how he always gives what Kyungsoo wanted.

Sometimes, all the things that happened between them feel like a mere dream.

 

//

//

 

His seat creaks when Jongin leans back and stretch his back. He then massages his nose bridge to take a little break from staring too much at his PC screen. He then turns to his phone and look over some chats, there’s nothing that really interesting until he reached the bottom of his chat and found an arcive that mus have been long forgotten to the point that he didn’t bother to delete it.

Jongin never thought of himself as someone who’s fond of keeping past memories, but here he is. There are things that, as useless and irrelevant as they seem, are still being kept only for the sake of reminiscing. There is no other valid reason but that. Jongin still keeps his hiking equipment even though now he is busy with office work and it will be almost impossible for him to do such thing anymore. Those equipments are left in dust somewhere in dark corner of Jongin’s parents’ house.

It’s 11AM and he’s still in the office, working on project that already quite nearing a deadline and yet the client keeps demanding on revision. It’s almost been 4 hours he worked after his last break, so Jongin decides to go out and smoke before going back to work. As he takes a long drag, Jongin scrolls his phone and found a really old chat he’s never bothered to delete. It’s the chat between him and Kyungsoo. Everything from the first time they exchanged numbers until the very last one that is dated almost three years ago. Jongin smiles to himself as he reads the message, to think that he used to have such relationship with someone like Kyungsoo during his college days now seems kind of bizarre. But Jongin remembers that he was happy. There was always a certain excitement whenever he and Kyungsoo met up. Jongin wonders if he was actually in love with Kyungsoo without realizing it himself. He probably was.

Jongin dated and fuck around, graduated from college, got a job, living his life, and yet Kyungsoo still comes to his mind in between.

The last chat Jongin sent after Kyungsoo stopped seeing him is a hopeful text where he asked if Kyungsoo would be fine to meet him. But there was no response and not even a read mark on the message. Jongin was convinced that there was no use contacting him anymore. But that night, Jongin has a strange urge to write something in his chat with Kyungsoo, so he starts typing.

Is Kyungso finally happy somewhere?

 **> >** I hope you’re doing well

 **> >**Take good care of yourself

 **> >**Sometimes, I’m still thinking about you.

Jongin chuckles before finally pressing enter and puts his phone back to his pocket. Before he distinguishes his cigarette and walks back to his office, his phone beeps. He grumbles because he’ll be damned if it’s his boss asking him to do something else again. Jongin is wrong. His eyes widened when he sees the notification in his phone.

 **Taemin >>** _Where the hell are you come up already._

 **Taemin >> ** _We’re going to have a teleconference with our client soon._

Jongin rolled his eyes in annoyance because of all the other possibility, it has to be Taemin.

 **> > ** _Smoking at the ground floor_

 **> > ** _i’ll be there soon, sweaty_

Jongin distinguished his cigarette as he clicks his tongue. What kind of client will make a call at this hour.

Right when Jongin entered the office, Taemin gestured him to come in before h turn the speaker louder for Jongin to hear, “Introduce yourself to him,” Taemin lowly murmurs. “Mr. Do, this is Kim Jongin. The person who will be in charge of this project,” Taemin explains without realizing how Jongin looked once he heard that name and that voice from the loudspeaker. Jongin can hear Kyungsoo from the opposite line muffled his chuckle.

_“Hello, Mr. Kim Jongin. This is Do Kyungsoo, sorry for calling you guys so late. I hope we can get along well in this project.”_

That voice Jongin heard is still the same, and those few seconds really throws Jongin back into memories. Of all the happy things and separation, and times when they were together.

“Yes, yes, this is Kim Jongin. I hope we can get along well too, Mr. Do. Now what can I help you?”

//

Taemin, Jongin believed, is supposed to be that guy who’s oblivious and careless most of the times. There’s no way he can sense something strong enough to actually draw a conclusion that there has to be something between Jongin and Kyungsoo, to the point that he assigned Jongin to be in charge of working on Kyungsoo’s order. Taemin told Jongin that Kyungsoo already make an appointment at a cafe for them to talk about Kyungsoo’s project. Jongin asked if Kyungsoo worked in a gaming company but Taemin only shook his head, said that he’s not sure about that, but the project Kyungsoo ordered them for is something totally unrelated from that. It’s for a bakery store instead.

Jongin knows that he might look stupid as fuck when he watches Kyungsoo walking in to the cafe where they agreed to make an appointment to talk about Kyungsoo’s project and how Jongin would help him writing for his shop. Kyungsoo walks casually yet looking so graceful in Jongin’s eyes. Everything about Kyungsoo is still as beautiful as ever. Kyungsoo wears a plain dress shirt and light blue jeans, and Jongin wonders how this man can even be real.

“Mr. Kim?”

Jongin startled slightly when he notice that Kyungsoo already sit across him. “Have you waited for a long time already?” Kyungsoo asked politely. Jongin try to muffle his chuckle.

“ _Sajangnim_ , whats with all these courtesy?”

Kyungsoo smiles lightly, “It’s been a while since the last time I heard anyone calling me that. You’re the first one in like...8 months.”

Jongin raised an eyebrow, “And why was that?”

“I’m no longer a CEO of a damn company. Just a commoner who wanted to open a bakery store.”

“Huh? How?” Jongin’s eyes rounded in disbelief.

“I decided to resign after quite a long time I hold that position. Just telling my dad that I wanted to start my own business.”

“And he let you?”

“Well, he gotta,” Kyungsoo shifts on his seat, “I happened to make a less advantaging decision which brings me to get an evaluation of my performance. Most of the advisors consider that-“ Kyungsoo looked as if he holds back a laugh, “I was being reckless with my decision. And then they go off to my father.”

Kyungsoo then continue as Jongin listens attentively at him, “He asked me what have I done and I just tell him the truth – that i was at fault for mistakenly sold one of our potential asset to other company, I told him that carries on to run his business will do no good for it, since I’m no longer interested either,” he shrugs.

“Also, I’ve helped him for months to look and sort out the candidates for my replacement once the decision of my resignation is out. I’m not walking away irresponsibly. Hey, why are we talking about me? We’re supposed to talk about my project!” Kyungsoo laughs.

“Okay, but later you’re going to tell me the details,” Jongin responds.

“As in, you invited me for lunch? Or dinner?” Jongin grinned widely over the elder’s question. Kyungsoo’s round eyes just looked at Jongin, and his lips form a small smirk.

“We’ll see about that.”

//

Before they dismiss after finishing the talk about the business, Kyungsoo takes time to exchange phone number with Jongin. It turns out that he did change his number and all the other chat application ID.

“Do you remember where we started out?” Kyungsoo asked out of the blue.

Jongin glance at him, “Not in a cafe, I recall.”

Kyungsoo snickers, “Well, yeah. It was in a bar, right?”

“So you still remember.”

“I do.”

“Do you still remember that I also used to tell you that I may be in love with you?"

“Oh, there you are again with your bullshit,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, pretends to look annoyed.

“Except, not really. I guess.”

Kyungsoo pursed his lips and smile, “Well, if you know how to woo me properly and take me on a nice date, then I might consider,” he teasingly reply.

“Challenge accepted.”

 

//

 


End file.
